My Youth is Your
by scarlet tribe
Summary: High school is a scary time, full of new thins, changing things, and awkward things. You are thrust out of your comfort zone, and into unpleasant situations daily, surround by people you hate, and people who hate you back. It's hard doing it alone, so it's nice to have someone stand by you. But sometimes that same person can drive you crazy.
1. Chapter 1

My Youth is Yours

He let his locker swing open lazily and sighed. If only the day would be over. Or at least for gym to end. He placed his books on the shelf he had and grabbed his gym bag before closing the locker and walking down the hall. As much as he wanted to dawdle, he knew better. The teacher had it out for him, and any other student who wasn't a part of a team. If he was late, there was no telling what he would make Sherlock do. Last time, it was a set of push ups. He was barely able to do it.

Sherlock arrived at the boys locker room, walked in, kept his head down, and opened his gym locker. He dropped his bag on the bench behind him and pulled his shirt off before folding it and setting it on the shelf in his locker. He pulled out the grey pullover that had been given to him at the beginning of the school year. It was the same as all the others, except this one was almost too large and almost hung off his thin frame. But he was too tall for any other size. HE quicky pulled on the matching grey sweatpants and pulled out his tenishoes.

Sherlock was sitting on the bench and lacing up his sneakers when he heard a familiar voice and many of the boys shouted in greeting thir friend. Sherlock looked up, pausing, and looked over his shoulder. It was John. He was smiling and laughing with his mates as he walked down the aisle to his locker. Sherlock watched him as he passed, and John looked at him with a kind smile and nodded in greeting before passing him and going to his own locker.

Sherlock rested his cheek on his bony knee as he continued tying his shoes. John was a kind boy, a hard working student, and a star athlete on the rugby team. Everyone loved him and wanted his attention. From what Sherlock could tell, John didn't let that affect him. It almost seemed like John went out of his way to be kind to everyone.

Sherlock had finished tying his shoes and stood, making his way to the exit so he could go stretch in the gym. It was the day before a rugby game, so the teacher, who was also the coach, would be running scrimmouge with whatever team members he had this class period, leaving the rest of the students to do as they pleased, as long as it was active. Sherlock may not have been bulky and he didn't have a lot of upper body strength, but he could run. He planned on running around the track. Just as he reached the door, he heard a quite insult.

"Freak." They mumbled under their breath to their pals. Sherlock's shoulders tensed and he could feel everyone staring at him. He pushed the door open anyway and walked out.

John watched him go, a concerned look on his face. He glared at the kid and tossed his towel at the kid's head.

"The hell was that for?" John asked the kid. He didn't know the kid. He kid was in the year below him. He took the towel off his face, looking at john.

"That kid's a queer." The boy said, shrugging.

"Yeah?" John asked. "Don't see how that's any of your concern."

"What's your problem?" The kid accused. "Mad I'm picking on your boyfriend?" He asked, standing.

"He's not my boyfriend." John stated, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to just sit by and let you give him shit." John said as he stepped towards the underclassman.

"John, let it go," One of his friends said, grabbing his arm. "He was just messing around." John backed off and went back to his locker.

"He's a right prick." John said under his breath.

This is a story inspired by the music video Youth by troye Sivan. Wanted to write a higschool au. Lemme know what you think. Just a heads up for my fellow lgbt people, some bullying will be involved, as you can tell.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold, grey day but the gym teacher still made them go outside. Those who were on the rugby team could practice in the field inside of the track. Everyone else was scattered around. A group of girls sat on the bleachers gossiping and a group of boys sat near by trying to get their attention. A few girls walked around the track in pairs. Only a small handful of students were actually jogging and most were in pairs, racing, or just running with each other. Another group of students sat on the grass, watching the teammates practice. Sherlock was one of the few actually running, or doing anything active.

He ran on one of the tracks at a simple jog. He didn't mind it, it allowed him time to his own thoughts, helped clear some of them too. He heard the whistle from the teacher blow and heard the grunting of the players. He glanced over to the pile of boys and then back to the track in front of him. He couldn't look for too long. The track team had the barriers on the track for later practice. If he looked away for too long, he ran the risk of running into one. Besides, the rugby team wasn't really much to look at.

Unsurprisingly, his thoughts moved to John. John Watson was from a military family and had a sister. I was a big deal when his sister came out as a lesbian. She had started acting out before that, smoking during lunch, skipping classes. She was completely different from John. But even though they were different, they were close.

When she came out, some of the students had a problem with it, namely one boy who fancied her. Harriet had actually come out when he didn't seem to understand her disinterest in him.

" _Come on, Harry." The boy had whined after being rejected yet again. "One date won't hurt you. You might even like it." He said with a smirk as he leaned against the locker next to her._

" _Go fuck yourself." Was her only response as she redid the black liner under her eyes, using a mirror in her locker. He began to get a little angry._

" _What the fuck is your problem?" He spat at her. "I'm a good looking guy, why the fuck won't you go out with me? Are you fucking gay or something?"_

" _Yeah." She said calmly as if he had just asked if it was Monday. "But even if I didn't eat pussy, I still wouldn't date your ugly ass." She announced and slammed her locker shut, slamming his hand in it in the process._

" _You fucking fag!" He shouted at her as she walked down the hall._

Sherlock was only a few lockers down from her and was able to see the whole thing pretty well. He remembered she sauntered past him and gave him a wink as she passed. The next few weeks people left slurs on her locker. Her face was always calm, but the shake of her hand and the clenching of her jaw showed her fury. That and she wasn't afraid to punch the guy.

Sherlock never got involved, but John had. He always stood by his sister, even after she had come out. HE would never try to stop the rumor that she was gay, but rather reacted as though it was normal, as though it was no big deal.

John also made an effort to talk to Sherlock every so often. Sherlock often contemplated the reasons behind it. Was he just trying to be nice? Was he trying to maintain the likeable façade? Did he pity Sherlock? He could never figure it out.

John was a Junior in Highschool. Sherlock was a year younger, but had managed to skip a grade in some of the classes. They shared English, Math, and Science, so they saw each other often. And he noticed, that when John was around, people left him alone. No one dared smack the books out of his hands when John was around. No one bullied anyone in front of John. Sherlock wondered if John knew about any of the bullying.

Sherlock heard the whistle again, and looked over. The boys were all standing around, drinking from waterbottles. Class was just about over. As he was looking, he saw John who stood there, watching him as he drank water idly. Sherlock was startled by this and missed the hurdle infront of him. Sherlock toppled over it and brought it down with him. He lay there for a second and rolled onto his side, pushing the hurdle off him. He heard footsteps running over to him and saw John stoop to help him move the hurdle.

"Hey,are you alright?" John asked. "That looked like a nasty fall." Sherlock nodded, staring at him and began to stand. John put a hand on his arm and helped him up. Sherlock let him.

"Thank you, but I am quite alright." He said, looking down at john. John offered a smile.

"Good, good." He said and turned to head back to the locker rooms. "Guess we better head in, yeah. Classes are going to start again soon." He suggested and started walking. Sherlock followed after a minute and glanced at John's backside only briefly. Sherlock barely registered the burning sensation in his hands and knees, but his heart felt as though it was about to burst.

Srry it's been so long. Please review.


End file.
